The Hardest Thing
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Carlos and Sammy breakup and Kendall is there to comfort him. NO SLASH JUST SWEET KENLOS BROMANCE!


A/N: I got this idea basically off the song by Tyler Ward, and a Samlos video dedicated to them since they broke up. I love this song and video. I literally broke down crying at the video and at the news of the breakup they were so cute together. Go find the video on YouTube.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Carlos' P.O.V

Sammy and I had just celebrated our one year anniversary a couple days ago and just yesterday she broke up with me. She claimed she couldn't handle our relationship anymore. I was so upset, because I loved her and could really see a future with her. I had spent every free day and weekend I had with her, and now we were done. I just couldn't believe this is what she wanted.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sammy and I had just gotten back to my house after our daily run. I had to fly to Chicago for the B96 Pepsi Summerbash concert tomorrow, and she was going to Texas to spend Fathers day with her dad. We were just about to change into our swimwear wear when Sammy stopped me from going upstairs.**_

_** "Carlos, we need to talk." She said as I focused in on the 'we need to talk' part.**_

_** "Okay…what about?"**_

_** "I think we need to break up, I just think why be in a relationship when we're both crazy busy and we don't even have enough time to talk on the phone. I know that from the beginning we said we would make it work, and we would try our best at this relationship, but I'm done trying Carlos, I just can't do this anymore. It's not that I'm jealous of the fans, and how they're around you. It's just I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." She said as she started crying. **_

_** "What I can't believe this Sam. Are you sure it's what you want?"**_

_** "I'm positive Carlos. I'm so sorry Carlos, but I think it's for the best." She said as she went upstairs to get everything that was hers, leaving me downstairs crying. Ten minutes later she came back down with a fairly large box of clothes she would use when she would sleepover.**_

_** "I'm sorry Carlos, but it's what we need." She said as she pulled me into our last hug. "Goodbye Carlos." She finally said as she kissed me on the cheek.**_

_** "Goodbye Sam." I replied returning the kiss on the cheek. She pulled out of my embrace, and walked out the door. I couldn't believe the love of my life just walked out on our relationship. I had gotten onto Twitter and tweeted some things. Then I went through my timeline to see what everyone was tweeting. There were some rumors already saying Sammy and I had broken up. Now that was the truth, but I knew why Rushers had jumped to that conclusion. Every day I try and tweet a picture of Sam and I, and I didn't post one today or yesterday. I decided to text Kendall to see if he could come over. I knew he would be the only one, because James was hanging out with Halston, and Logan was with his family today. **_

_Hey dude, can you come over Sam and I just broke up and I just need someone to talk to._

_Sure dude, on my way._

_Thanks, door will be unlocked._

Ten minutes after I got Kendall's text, I heard the front door open, and Kendall yell my name.

"In the kitchen." I said putting the Caesar dressing on my salad.

"Hey man, so what happened?" Kendall said as he sat down on a bar stool.

"Basically she said that she couldn't handle our relationship with our crazy schedules and that she was done trying." I said as I pushing away my salad. I don't even know why I made it, because I couldn't eat anything right now. After a minute of standing there crying I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Come on, let's sit down." Kendall said still keeping his arms around me while leading me to the couch. Once we sat down he pulled me into a full hug.

"I do-don't know what to do Kendall. I-I w-wa-wan-want her back. I-I love her so much."

"I know you do Carlos. I know you do."

"I saw a future with her, I saw us getting married and having kids, and just having the best life together."

"I know Carlos, but she doesn't know what she's missing out on. I'm positive that you'll find the right girl soon. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Kendall, but I don't think I can do the Summerbash concert in Chicago tomorrow."

"Sure you'll be able to, we'll sing some songs, come back to LA finish up Season 3, and get ready for tour. Your mind will be off of her in no time, trust me you'll be fine."

"Thanks Kendall, you're a great friend."

"No problem Los."

"So I gotta pack my carry on, then we can hang out the rest of the day if you want."

"Sure, why don't you pack it real quick, then we'll go see a movie or something."

"Okay sounds great."

Ten minutes later

I went back downstairs to see Kendall and Sydney playing ball.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"I was thinking Rock of Ages, sound good?"

"Yeah let's go." I said as I was locking Sydney up.

The next morning

I had woken up at 6:30 in the morning to shower and get ready for the hectic day that was ahead of me. Everyone had to be at my house by 7:45 so we could get to LAX by 8 and make our 10am flight, we all sat together and chatted for the first few minutes, then once the plane took off we all put in our iPods and enjoyed the flight. Dustin, Logan and James sat together in the row across from Kendall and I, who insisted on having the window seat. Our drummer Jordan sat on the aisle seat across from Dustin, while our bass player, keyboardist, and manager sat a couple of rows ahead of us. As the flight continued Kendall and I were tweeting and posting pictures on Instagram. He was doing a great job at keeping my mind off of Sam. We landed at O'Hare, the airport that was the closest to the venue in Bridgeview IL. There wasn't a lot of time to say hello to the fans in the airport, because we were running late and had to do a meet and greet before the show. We were rushed to the car that was waiting for us and rushed to the venue. We did the meet and greet then performed. After that we were rushed out of the venue again and taken back to the airport, to go home. Instead of sitting together again, there were two seats in first class and six in coach. Kendall and I decided to take the two seats in first class. Since it was a red eye flight, everyone was going to be asleep anyways and since Kendall and I had just performed we were coming off an adrenaline rush, but we had to be quiet for the sake of the other people. We decided to tweet and have a little party on the flight back home. Dustin and Logan were still up and at one point Kendall was having a twitter fight with Dustin. I was having a great day, until I got a text from Sam. She texted me saying she left her swimsuit and towel over at my house, and she was wondering if she could come over when she was back in LA which would be on Tuesday. I texted back saying okay, then went back to Twitter. Kendall noticed the sad expression on my face and stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong bud?"

"Sam just texted, she was wondering if she could get her swimsuit and towel she left over at my house. I told her sure, but it's going to be so hard to see her again."

"It'll be okay, I'll be there if you want."

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem buddy." He replied as we continued the party for a little bit longer, and then ended up falling asleep for about an hour before the flight attendant woke us up because we were going to land shortly.

On Tuesday

Sammy was coming over at noon while Kendall and I were on our lunch break. Kendall had come to pick me up to go to Paramount so he was my ride throughout the day. Kendall and I were in the kitchen when we heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed Sam's bikini that she wore in Hawaii and her beach towel and walked to the door while Kendall waited in the kitchen. I opened the door to see Sam in a pair of white shorts, a black tanktop and black flip flops.

"Here's your stuff."

"Thanks…so how have you been?"

"I've been good, got back in town Sunday night at 1:30. How about you?" I said as I decided trying to keep the friendly conversation going.

"Been good. Texas was great, well I have to go. I have an audition at 2. Thanks I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." I said as I watched her walk to her car, then I shut the door. Once the door was thoroughly shut I walked back into the kitchen.

"So how'd it go?" Kendall asked as he was cleaning his plate.

"It was good, I'm just happy that we're still friends, it was just really awkward." I said as I looked at the clock on the microwave. "Shoot, we gotta go."

"Alright dude, let's go."

A/N: Alright terrible ending with Kendall and Carlos and I think that the part when Kendall came over to comfort Carlos was a bit too much, and by that I mean kinda girly, but who cares right, it's just sweet Kenlos bromance and friendship. I was going to do some Kenlos slash but I decided not to. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
